pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style)
The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Alice - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Walrus - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Carpenter - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bill the Lizard - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *The Rose - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The Daisy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *The Snooty Flower - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *The White Rose - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Bird in the Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Chapters #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 2 - Sweet Heart Mouse is Bored/In a World of My Own #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 4 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Bagheera/The Bottle on The Table #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Sweet Heart Mouse/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 6 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon/How do you and Shake Hands #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 7 - The Homer Simpson and The Bart Simpson #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 11 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Sideshow Bob/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Sweet Heart Mouse #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 13 - Sweet Heart Mouse Meets Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Rabbit Arrives Again) #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 17 - Sweet Heart Mouse Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Slappy Squirrel, The Queen of Hearts #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 20 - Sweet Heart Mouse's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 21 - Sweet Heart Mouse's Flight/The Finale #Sweet Heart Mouse In Wonderland (The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Alice Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Bagheera.png|Bagheera as The Doorknob Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as The Dodo Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Tweedledee Bright Heart Raccoon in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Tweedledum Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as The Walrus Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as The Carpenter Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Bill the Lizard Princess Peach.png|Princess Peach as Daisy Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as The Lily The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as The Caterpillar Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as The Bird in The Tree Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Tigger.jpg|Tigger as The Mad Hatter Piglet-big-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2148-1-.jpg|Rabbit as The March Hare Dale.jpg|Dale as The Dormouse Category:The Shrieky and Beastly Advance Show Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof